rebirth_of_the_thief_who_roamed_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Titles:
You have received the Junior Undead Slayer title. ☀It would increase his Influence by 1 in all human nations.ch-164 You have received the Intermediate Undead Slayer title. He checked the property bonuses of this title. It increased Influence in all human nations by 2! received the Advanced Undead Slayer title. It raised his Influence in all human nations by 5. Junior Demon Hunter – Increase Influence in all human nations by 8. Reduce the stats of every creature of darkness within 5 meters of the player by 10%. Intermediate Demon Hunter – Increase Influence in all human nations by 12. Reduce the stats of every creature of darkness within 10 meters of the player by 20%. Intimidate: Inflicts the target with fear for 2 seconds. Range: 3 meters. Deterrence: Disperse all monsters within the surrounding area for 10 minutes. Not valid if the monsters’ level exceeds the player’s level by over 20 (ch-166) Advanced Demon Hunter title, increasing his Influence in all human cities by 16. Advanced Demon Hunter – Increases Influence in all human nations by 30. Reduces the stats of every creature of darkness within 20 meters of the player by 30%. Intimidate (Enhanced): Inflict the target with fear and cripple their movements for 3 seconds. Range: 5 meters. Deterrence (Enhanced): Disperse all monsters within the surrounding area for 15 minutes. Not valid if the monsters’ level exceeds the player’s level by over 30. You have received the Junior Devil Slayer title. ch-341 A title advancement! Nie Yan quickly checked the properties of his new title. Junior Devil Slayer – Increases Influence in all human nations by 22. Reduces the stats of every creature of darkness within 20 meters of the player by 30%. Extreme Intimidate: Inflict the target with fear, and cripple their movements for 5 seconds. Range: 5 meters. He discovered his Devil Slayer title had advanced from Junior to Intermediate. (ch-592) With this, Nie Yan obtained a new skill called Devil Radar. It allowed him to detect demonic creatures in his vicinity and doubled the damage he dealt to them. (Ch-624) After killing so many demonic and undead monsters, Nie Yan’s Devil Slayer title had finally risen from Intermediate to Advanced! Advanced Devil Slayer increased Nie Yan’s health by another 10%. The colour of the title changed from viridian to scarlet. Extreme Deterrence: Disperse all monsters within the surrounding area for 20 minutes. Not valid if the monsters’ levels exceeds the player’s level by over 30. Divine Recruitment: Summon a Paladin mercenary whose stats are proportionate to that of the player. Requires an hourly fee. Cast Time: 30 seconds. Rank 1 Paladin Inez: 60% of the player’s stats Fee: 10 gold/hr Rank 2 Paladin Redmayne: 80% of the player’s stats Fee: 30 gold/hr Rank 3 Paladin Clementine: 100% of the player’s stats Fee: 50 gold/hr Rank 4 Paladin Fern: 120% of the player’s stats Fee: 100 gold/hr Rank 5 Paladin Khalisi: 150% of the player’s stats Fee: 300 gold/hr … It went all the way up to a Rank 16 Paladin with an hourly fee of 500,000 gold. This kind of cost wasn’t something an ordinary player could bear. These Paladins could buff the players with the most basic blessings. They also had basic attack, heal, and shield skills that corresponded to their rank. The only exception was the Rank 16 Paladin who could use high rank Templar Magic. If a hired Paladin died, the player was required to pay 200% of the total fee. You have received the title of Great Thief. ch-374 Nie Yan checked his character information. All his stats were increased by 30%, his health rose to over 4,000 points, and the category of both his attack and defense had changed from Ordinary to Enhanced. While Nie Yan was wondering why he didn’t receive a reward, he noticed the ‘Benevolent’ property was added to his character window. Prior to this, Nie Yan had received ‘Just’ and ‘Brave’. Now he also had ‘Benevolent’ as well. He had no idea what these words meant. Perhaps he could find some clue after collecting more of them. ch-445 as of ch-465 ☀Brave, Just, Benevolent, Sincere, and Selfless… Nie Yan felt like he had seen these words somewhere before. (Ch-586) '''He looked through all his character properties. He had a total of seven: Just, Brave, Benevolent, Sincere, Selfless, Unwavering, and Humble. '''Grand Scholar: Progress to Great Prophet (3/5) ch-466 The correct prediction of the invasion of the Hilton Stronghold had only brought him three fifths of the way to Great Prophet. Nie Yan couldn’t help but be bewildered. Wasn’t ranking up to a Great Prophet a bit too difficult? After all, it wasn’t like major disasters and wars happened on a daily basis. Nie Yan opened up the information page related to the Great Prophet title on the official website. It appeared the scope of the event predicted affected the progress, with ordinary events only giving one point. Five points in total were required to advance to a Great Prophet. His correct prediction of the Hilton Stronghold invasion counted as a major event, so he was rewarded three points. Nie Yan checked the privileges of Great Prophets. They could receive a fiefdom in their home nation and establish a city, setting their own laws and decrees and collecting all the relevant taxes. Furthermore, in the Viridian and Satreen Empires, they held authority equal to a council elder, a paramount and eminent position. Lastly, it was rumoured that by communicating with God and nature they could call forth a powerful personal summon. Saint of the Hilton Stronghold: ch-514 Increase Influence in the Hilton Stronghold by 50. Receive a 70% discount from all NPC shops in the Hilton Stronghold. Any player that offends the holder of this title will be thrown in jail and become an enemy of all NPCs within the Hilton Stronghold. Great Prophet Medal (Divine) (ch-670) Properties: All Stats +30%, All Skill Ranks +3, Equipment Level Requirements -30 Vigor of the Prophet: Increase the stats of all pets by 100% for one hour. Cooldown: 10 Days. Restrictions: Nirvana Flame -Creator: Rektor Great Prophet, after an emergency meeting between the Satreen Empire and Viridian Empire, you have been granted the Abernathy Great Grasslands to the north of the Morogo Mountains. Your territory is under protection for three months. Anyone that attacks it will become an enemy of both empires. Please report to the Elder Council within the next 10 days to receive your fiefdom. ch-698 Your Advanced Devil Slayer title has become Junior Adjudicator of Light. (ch-663) Nie Yan glanced at the properties of Junior Adjudicator of Light. This title actually ranked above Luminous Dancer. It was also a title related to the Temple of Light, and it was extremely prestigious, allowing him to wield even more authority within the temple. With regards to the title’s properties, Extreme Intimidate and his other skills all saw some improvements. He also gained a new skill called Junior Adjudicator Aura, which dealt persistent purifying damage to all undead within a 25-meter radius. At the same time, it also boosted the attack of all nearby allies by 30%